My little maniac: Friendship is Death
by invader rainbowdash
Summary: Rated T cause I felt like it
1. Chapter 1: Pinkamena's sadness returns

**_Warning: this is a My little pony and Johnny the homicidal maniac crossover!_**

**_Author's note: hi this is how I decided on this story as my next one I post... I was lying in bed early in the morning thinking about mlp cupcakes when I thought 'thats related to Party of one!I what if it instead ended with her going insane like a homicidal maniac? Then I thought Johnny! also please review or I wont continue the story cause I wont write it if no one will read it._**

Pinkie pie was suspicuous off her friends, they seemed to be avoiding her. She invited them to Gummy's after-Birthday-party and they all made unbelievable excuses up. "I know ill question spike!" She brought Spike to Sugercube Corner and had an amazing gem feast out for him. "Wow is that for me?" "Yes but only if you talk" "ok! So yesterday I Reorganized the library and..." "No! About our friends" "we'll there's Twilight shes the smart one, then there's Rarity she is the most beautiful pony I've ever seen!" "No! tell me that my friends are avoiding me cause they don't want to be my friends anymore!" "Your friends are avoiding you cause they don't want to be your friends anymore?" She gave Spike the gems and he left. Her hair turned strait and she began to cry.

Rainbow-dash came looking for Pinkie-pie to invite her to a suprise birthday party. Instead of finding Pinkie she found a note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ my friends all hate me so I'm leaving. By the time anyone reads this ill be gone, possibly dead. So don't bother looking for me. Goodbye forever._

_-Pinkamena Diane Pie_


	2. Chapter 2: Death to the author

_**Author's note: special thanks to invader razz for reading my story**_

After a week of traveling Spring Sprinkles had passed the border of Equestria. She felt that she needed to be as far as possible from her home in ponyvile before she died. Spring took a cab into a town somewhere in the human world. "Thank-you sir" "no problem winter, good luck at that costume contest!" she didn't bother correcting him. Spring Sprinkles was actually Pinkie pie (she needed a new name to cross the border) Pinkie went into a store and bought rope then walked into the forest.

Johnny C. was walking though the same forest thinking... _is this all I am, a killer? I couldn't save Squee and I don't have to deal with the thing behind the wall,but is killing my only purpose? _He walked into a clearing just in time to see a pink pony about to hang herself. "Wait! Don't kill yourself!" She untied the rope and climbed down. "My friends hate me and no one likes me why shouldn't I?" "I like you" _Finally a purpose in life again_

Back at Johnny's house "so your a killer? why didn't you want me to die?" "I try to only kill people who deserve it and people who say... certain words" "can I help?" Johnny was surprised, he didn't expect Pinkie to want to kill people. He agreed but she could only leave the house at night when no one would see her. It was likely that even the idiots outside would wonder where a talking pink pony had come from.

A Week Later:

"Ahhhh the pain! The deep frying pain!" Screamed Johnny's latest victim. She had been out at the movies with her friends when she went out for some air. Unfortunately for her she saw Pinkie walking along with Johnny and asked about the taking pony like the curious person she was. You know what they say 'Curiosity killed the Claire' Deep in they're basement Claire continued to scream. "Sorry but we can't have anyone knowing about my pink friend here , I'll make it fast." Johnny pulled a lever and the screams were instantly cut off. 

_**AN: if u wanna know what happened to squee then let me know and ill write a prequel and maybe a sequel if anyone wants**_


	3. Chapter3:Brainfreezys,jealousl y and cak...

**Author's note: hi, anyone who knows my name is Claire knows that I was killed off in the last chapter :0 but no worries I'll make a re-appearance every chapter under different names and sometimes by the same or as a dessert (in chapter 1 I mentioned spring sprinkles which is my pony name) **

After killing Claire pinkie decided she would paint the wall for Johnny so he could go for a walk. While he was out he walked to the convenience store to buy a cherry brain-freezy. He ran into Devi while he was out. "Oh no not him again" she said to herself. "Devi!" he ran towards her. "Want a brain-freezy?" "you know what, I would."

Meanwhile: Pinkie had just finished painting the wall with blood. After living with Johnny for a week she had gotten used to the gore. She walked into the basement seeing the remains of Claire (Aka me) and thought 'well I can't let this go to waste but I can't get rid if it either. If I don't do something it'll stink up the place.' She walked around the house thinking until something on a shelf in the kitchen caught her eye... A cookbook.

Devi and Johnny started to talk about what had happened. "I'm really sorry for what happened, I like you so much and it will never happen again." she was scared for life by him almost killing her but she could just beat him up again. "Everyone deserves second chances Johnny" "wanna go to my place for some coffee? I'm banned from the coffee shop" "sure". They walked to Johnny's house and stopped outside the door. "I think I should warn you that there's a pink talking pony living in my home now" Devi thought he was joking until she walked inside. The first thing she saw was Pinkie sitting at a table with a plate of cupcakes. "I made them myself! and" she looked at Devi. " I have a new recipe in mind as we speak.


	4. Chapter 4 lasagna of horror

_**Author's note: yep that's right last chapter I made my cameo as cupcakes or so you all thought. I was kinda expecting more than just invader razz to follow and/or review so as thanks she will appear somewhere in my story. (Her pen name is Razz)**_

Devi did a double take at the talking pony. "You were serious?!" "Uh yeah I don't really joke about much" She thought for a moment then picked up a cupcake. Devi looked at it suspiciously then unable to find anything wrong with it took a big bite. "Delicious" "that's cause of my secret ingredient" Devi left an hour later. Johnny looked at Pinkie "wheres the body?" She sat there for a moment then carefully explained what happened when he was out. "i saw her body and thought hmmm maybe I should get rid if it but I wasn't able to leave the house. So I made cupcakes then still couldn't think of what to do then it hit me. I launched it into the girl across the streets house through the window." Johnny face palmed

It was the 8th time this week that... Wait a sec there's only seven days a week and two haven't happened so... It was the 5th time this week that Johnny had been out with Devi and pinkie was jealous. Not the 'ugh my friend has a new friend so he isn't spending all his time with me' type it was the 'ugh the guy I love has no idea and is ignoring me to hang with is girlfriend' kind. That's right Pinkamena Diane Pie was in love with a homicidal maniac. Devi had to go and for it to work Pinkie would have to kill her when Johnny wasn't home.

"I'm going out for a bit okay? I'll be back in a couple hours" "alright Johnny see you later!" As soon as he shut the door Pinkie picked up the phone and called Devi. "Yep Johnny wanted you to come over here ASAP...he's not calling himself because he's uh having a shower_ ok bye" Devi arrived 20 minutes later. Just enough time to make her suffer and maybe a lasagna before Johnny got home.

Special treat: Razz was sitting in her house reading her favourite book when all of a suddens she heard a noise like something was being launched from across the street. A dead body burst through her window. "Oh my god! CLAIRE?! i thought she walked home! But she's dead!" The body was missing a tongue and her left foot. Celeste then fainted and when she regained consciousness she saw the body had a note "don't call the call the cops, I know where you live"


	5. Chapter 5: Not again confessions

**_Author's note: welcome to chapter 5 of my little maniac: friendship is death! This is the chapter were we might go into detailed description of a murder( if not this chapter then a later one) WARNING you just in case._**

Devi knocked on the door and Pinkie opened it. "Sorry he's busy but come in" She entered and looked around the room. Last night she didn't notice how messy it was. The table was in a state of disrepair, there was only 1 unbroken chair, and the room smelled slightly like fish for some reason. Pinkie offered Devi what looked like a glass of water. "Uh thanks" she drank it And had just enough time for one muddled thought before falling unconscious 'that wasn't water' no duh genius! *author rolls eyes at stupidity*

It was pitch black. Hoof steps could be heard coming closer. "Help!" Devi struggled to move but there were restraints on her arms and legs. Pinkie walked over to the table Devi was on. It had a circular hole under her lower back. There was a cylinder sitting on a table nearby that pinkie picked up and attached to the hole. It was full of sewer rats. Devi realized what was happening and tried desperately to get away, but the restraints were too strong. Pinkie was about to light a fire under the rats so they would claw through Devi's back, when the door was flung open. "Devi?!" "Johnny?!" "Uh-oh!"

"It took a few moments for Johnny to fully register what was happening. "Why are you **trying to KILL my girlfriend?!"** "I... I... Because... I love you! I was jealous of Devi! You spent so much time with her and not me!" "Girlfriend?" Devi had never seen Johnny so worked up and for her well being. Pinkie pie ran out in years yelling "I thought we had something special!" She was so upset and enraged that when she ran by a teenage girl, she stomped on her face killing her instantly.

Razz was sitting in her favourite chair again reading. The body of Claire was still there because she couldn't bear to touch it. Her window had jut been repaired earlier that day. Razz heard a noise that sounded like something flying towards her house. "Not again!" She cowered waiting for it to hit, but nothing happened. She looked around then satisfied nothing would happen went back to her book. CRASH! Another body flew through her window. It was her other friend Hannah. "Why does this keep happening to me?!" She fainted again. when she awoke she saw another note.

Dear girl,

Maybe you should consider therapy.

from: the person who keeps killing your friends


End file.
